Suddard 16: The Three Doctors
Suddard 16: The Three Doctors Suddard 16 was released in 2010. It forms what is known as "The Sudfinity Trilogy" with Suddard: Civil War (2012) and Suddard: Sudfinity War (2014). This grouping has been created as the events in these three films form one larger plot that affects the entire Suddard Universe. This installment subtitled "The Three Doctors" was adapted from the popular Old Man Suddard, "Sudfall" storyline from the mid 90s with elements of Suddard: Severed Womb, (1983) forming some of the plot. The trilogy were directed by Suddard newcomer, Rebadow Busmalis and starred the return of Patty Rick (still not dead). Synopsis Old Man Suddard is on his regular suddardy patrol around the city when he is suddenly attacked by a man wearing a beak shaped plague mask. The man tells him that the city with soon belong to the three doctors and brutally slaughters Suddard. Bing Lee and Benji Handslam soon learn of Suddard's death and plan revenge on the plague doctor. They track him down and fight him only to discover that the doctor has two accomplises, a surgeon wearing a surgeon's mask and a green skinned doctor with an apron covered in blood. Bing Lee and Benji are greatly outmatched by the doctors and soon retreat to a local school library. They find a book that tells them to go to a temple in Norway if they wish to gain the power of Suddard. The pair head to the temple, eager to gain the abilities to fight these killer doctors. There they meet an old shaman who reveals Suddard's goggles, saying that only the worthy one may take on the mantle of Suddard. Bing Lee tries his best to be worthy but Benji is soon chosen as the successor and gains the goggles and the name Old Man Benji. It is revealed that he is worthy of the power because he has the same blood as Suddard. With his new powers and a salty Bing Lee, Benji heads back to Horton to take the fight to the doctors who have slowly taken over the town. Suddard is later magically revived in the middle of the woods far from the small town of Horton. His goggles are missing and he is weak. Amazed by his constant ability to come back from the dead, he journeys to the one place he can remember in order to find out his origin. Arriving at a lab in the Canadian wilderness, Suddard storms the lab in order to face the man who may have created him, Professor Rudge. Rudge releases a hulking monster man named Bullker to fight Suddard. Suddard wins by using his mind as his powers are gone and Rudge agrees to tell him everything. Meanwhile Benji and Bing Lee take the fight to the doctors, Benji managing to successfully snap the green doctors neck, killing him. The two continue to fight but they are still outmatched. Suddard learns that his body is made of a rare metal called Sudamantium and that is the source of his power. Rudge tests him and learns that Suddard has no Sudamantium left in hs body so it can't be the source of his power. Suddard remembers back to when he gave a blood transfusion to a baby many years ago, therefore revealing how Benji got the blood and by default all of the Sudamantium grafted to him instead of Suddard. Suddard now knows why he could never kill Benji. During testing, Suddard asks Rudge whether Bullker is also made of Sudamantium but the proffessor smiles and says, "Bullker is powered by something very different." Some lab equiptment explodes, destroying the facility and killing Rudge. Suddard escapes, riding on Bullker's back. The two part ways, Bullker mourning the professor before running into the wilderness. Suddard heading back to Horton. On his arrival in Horton, Suddard finds Benji and Lee/The Red Sud and Benji relinquishes ownership of the goggles to Suddard. Suddard now believes that the goggles are the source of his power as he snaps the Surgeon's spine over his knee, killing him and regaining his powers of killing. With only the Plague doctor remaining and a bomb about to go off in the town, Lee manages to dissarm the bomb as Benji saves the townspeople. Sadly though many buildings are destroyed by Suddard including that of a high government official building. Suddard eventually challenges the plague doctor head on and murders him, leaving his corpse hanging from a lampost in the square. With the town safe again, the three head there seperate ways. Suddard sits in his home and thinks about his true origin. What could it be? What is the source of his power? The film ends with a shot of Suddard violently masturbating to a picture of Tequila Mockingbird. Mid Credit scene A high ranking government official speaks about his destroyed building in Horton to the President. The president can then be seen signing a form that passes "the Suddard registration act." Post Credit scene In a post credit scene, a group of armed officers can be seen transporting a chained man across the desert. The man scowls as they throw him into the back of an armoured truck. A closeup of the prisoner's shirt can be scene with a nametag on it reading, "Pluggy." Trivia The library were Benji and Lee go and the book that they find are the same ones that were featured in "From the Womb of Horton: The Return of Suddard" (1978). The character of the Plague doctor was played by John Blinks, the son of Andrew Blinks, who had originally played Sherriff Green. This has added fuel to the fire and many fans believe that under the mask, the doctor was in fact Sherriff Green. Many fans dissagree as they still believe Green and Suddard to be one in the same. The character of the shaman would never be seen again in the Suddard franchise. This was due to budget cuts and so his knowledge of the rituals of Suddard are never explained. It is widely believed though that he may have been the author of the Horton school library's Suddard books and occult section.